


Не спешите, не спешите, дети, вырастать

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: - Сэмми спит, - говорит Мэри тихо.Старший сын только дергает уголком рта в ухмылке:- Он надулся горячего шоколада, всегда после него засыпал. В этом возрасте он иногда отрубался посреди дня, а сейчас до последнего тянет, как взрослый.- Но ведь он и есть взрослый, - тихо напоминает она.





	Не спешите, не спешите, дети, вырастать

Тихая комната, теплый свет ламп, редкий шелест страниц. Мэри смотрит на них, своих мальчиков, их обоих

Дин сидит за столом, брови сосредоточенно сведены, под руками исписанная тетрадь, книги, книги… Сэмми спит на диване. Шапка встрепанных светлых, мягчайших волос рассыпалась по обивке. На маленьких коленках лежит книга с рисунками.  
Так все должно было быть.  
Мэри не позволяет улыбке дрожать. Она почти готова поблагодарить Ровену.  
Так это могло быть. Дин, сопящий над сложным уроком. Сэм, заснувший над книжкой с картинками.  
— Сэмми спит, — говорит Мэри тихо.  
Старший сын только дергает уголком рта в ухмылке:  
— Он надулся горячего шоколада, всегда после него засыпал. В этом возрасте он иногда отрубался посреди дня, а сейчас до последнего тянет, как взрослый.  
— Но ведь он и есть взрослый, — тихо напоминает она.  
Это плохо. Всем было бы легче, верни ведьма Сэму не только молодость — детство, если точней — но и чистоту памяти. Но теперь у них есть это: Сэм с разумом тридцатишестилетнего, много выстрадавшего мужчины в теле малыша лет шести. Мэри до сих пор слышит беспомощный всхлип — Сэм старался помочь в поисках, переводил им отрывки из книг с древнегреческого — ничего толком не получалось. Сэм пытался держаться: «Не могу, извини, Дин. Логические… блядь — структуры, они не созрели еще, детский мозг не справляется»… — «А ну-ка не ругайся! Не дорос еще, Сэмми».  
Мэри тогда действительно удивилась. Дину. Этому голосу, ласковому, поддразнивающему. Очень твердому. Тону старшего брата. Он мог бы стать отцом, ее Дин. Очень, очень хорошим родителем.  
Сэм и сам поперхнулся смешком — или всхлипом, а может быть, тем и другим. Он сказал: «Ты придурок!» Протянул с удовольствием. Даже не так — с обожанием. «Сучек мелкий», — откликнулся Дин. Подсадил Сэмми на свое колено за стол, — «просто переводи мне по слову, а со смыслом я разберусь. Тебя можно в карман запихнуть, так что будешь у нас словарем».  
Тогда дело пошло. С настоящим словарем вышло бы медленнее, но Мэри все равно знала, что Дин попросту отвлекал младшего.  
Она помнит, как Сэм — взрослый Сэм, тот Сэм, с мягкой улыбкой и прозрачным серьезным взглядом, говорил, что Дин вырастил его. Дин, а не Джон.  
Если б сучка Ровена и вправду забрала память вместе с возрастом, Мэри было бы нелегко. Сложно было бы не ухватиться за шанс все исправить, загладить ошибку. Стать ему все же матерью.  
Впрочем, у нее есть настоящее. Замечательный сын. В теле маленького ангелочка. И ей так это нужно, хоть так…  
Руки Мэри не сходятся на плечах Сэма, он вырос таким большим парнем.  
Руки Мэри обхватывают Сэмми нежно, надежно, драгоценный старинный том аккуратно соскальзывает с детских ног.  
— Отнесу его в спальню, — объясняет она углубившемуся в книги Дину.  
— Угу, — отвечает он.  
Сэмми тихо вздыхает в плечо — сладкий кроха, ужасно тяжелый, родная ее непосильная ноша, родной.  
— Мам, постой, — неуверенно тянет Дин, там, за спиной. Сэмми приподнимает голову.  
— Спи, дорогой, — уговаривает она, делая шаг к порогу.  
А потом Сэмми весь напрягается и начинает молча, ожесточенно, ловко, больно выкручиваться и брыкаться. Она еле справляется с тем, чтоб поставить его на пол, а не выронить.  
Сэм кричит:  
— Дин!  
И бросается к своему брату.  
— Эй, эй, все хорошо, Сэмми, ну же, проснись, старичок!  
Дин подхватывает Сэма на руки, прижимает к себе, укачивает и бормочет.  
— Кто ж так делает, Сэмми, ты напугал маму, все нормально, нормально, я рядом, давай, просыпайся.  
Но о Мэри Дин толком не думает. У него на лице одно — его Сэмми напуган. Его Сэмми страшно. Его Сэмми с ним, в безопасности.  
Сэм немного приходит в себя и оглядывается на мать. Он не просит прощения. У него этот взрослый взгляд — такой тихий, прозрачный, серьезный, будто он сейчас что-то решает.  
Мэри думает: почему, ради Бога Христа, этот взгляд не выглядит странно на лице шестилетнего мальчика?  
Потому что так было всегда — вот и все. Она видела фотографии.  
Дин относит братишку в постель. Укладывает. Пытается искупать его на ночь, но Сэм фыркает что-то вроде «я не утону в ванной, Дин, мне шесть лет, а не три, ради Бога» — и Дин отступает, конечно, от двери в ванную.  
Дин посмеивается, возвратившись в библиотеку, рассказывает о том, как Сэм стал выставлять его в прошлый раз, ему было вот ле же лет шесть. Дин сбивается и замолкает.  
— Я его напугала, — говорит Мэри ровно.  
— Не ты, — отвечает сын. — Дело не в том. Сэмми думает, ему тридцать шесть лет. Неправда. Он сейчас взрослый только когда толком сосредоточится. А реакции те же, что были раньше. Мы учили его как драться. Если он просыпается, а его кто-то тащит от нас отцом… ну, Сэм знал, почему важно вырваться. Он не знал, что такое смерть, ему было шесть лет, но он знал, что ему нужно вырваться и бежать к нам. В таких случаях. Так что он вспоминает, мам. Детство. Сейчас он… Мам, мне кажется, он начинает…  
— Забывать себя взрослого.  
Она знает, нельзя говорить этого. Нельзя, правда. Ей действительно больно за Сэма, но ведь есть еще Дин, у которого нет никого, кроме брата. И Мэри… она не считается.  
Но она говорит все же:  
— Дин. Может, тогда не стоит…  
Сын не злится. он трет глаза — так устало, отчаянно, так ожесточенно:  
— Нельзя, мам. Он сказал, что он хочет обратно. Свой возраст. Проклятье. Отца. Желтоглазого. Клетку. Люцифера в башке. Я не знаю. Он заслуживает свою жизнь, мам. Выбор. Я бы…  
Дин срывается и швыряет о стену, разбивает стакан. А нет. Кружку. Из-под шоколада.  
— Я не стал бы… — бессильно бормочет он. — Мам…  
Это не ее шанс.  
Ее руки не сходятся на плечах Дина, и все же она обнимает его.  
Говорит:  
— Ты устал.  
Говорит:  
— Я еще почитаю, а ты иди к брату.  
И когда он пытается ей возразить, говорит ему:  
— Дин. Он напуган сейчас. Иди к брату, приглядывай за ним.  
И сын как-то враз успокаивается.

Когда она находит Ровену, та даже не отпирается.  
— У меня было двое детей, знаешь, милая? Я сильнее любила младшенького.  
— Возврати все назад.  
— Он убьет меня, Мэри. Однажды. Знаешь, я не хочу умирать. Разве я ему сделала что-то плохое. Разве не королевский подарок?  
— Просто верни мне Сэма.  
— Я оставила Фергюса маленьким и увидела взрослым. Так что я тебя понимаю. У тебя нет в душе этого тепла, милая. Ты не знаешь его.  
— Если ты не вернешь его, вместо меня придет Дин. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Могла бы его убедить.  
Мэри делает вдох.  
— Они есть друг у друга. Не стану.

Очень тихая спальня. Не детская, просто — спальня. Двое спят на кровати, не то, чтоб в обнимку — рядом.  
Сэм такой невозможно длинный и сильный.Такой невероятно расслабленный.  
Мэри хочет погладить его эти темные волосы. Он за ними ухаживает, они могут быть словно шелковые.  
Дин раскинулся рядом, заняв вдвое больше пространства, чем его брат-верзила, раскрылся и разметался.  
Ей хотелось бы подойти. Подоткнуть ему одеяло.  
Мэри смотрит на них, их обоих. Не тревожит их.  
Своих маленьких.


End file.
